The Very Alternate Universe
by Jennifer Paris
Summary: This Fanfic is an Alternate Universe and is my first Fanfic on Voyager. Tom never went to jail - he and B'Elanna never got together. (SORRY to all P/Ters) It's fun and anyone can read. Enjoy!
1. Reunification

TITLE: The Very Alternate Universe  
  
RATING: PG - PG13  
  
AUTHOR: Jennifer Paris  
  
DISCLAIMER: Although I refuse to accept it, I don't own Voyager or anyone on it. All I have is this story.of an AU that has my sister and I in it.  
  
In this alternate universe, they only stayed in the Delta Quadrant for 4 years. All the same stuff happened EXCEPT - no P/T. (sorry to all the fans)  
  
One month after their return from the Delta Quadrant:  
  
"Reunification"  
  
2375 - September  
  
1100  
  
A Bar on Earth  
  
Tom and Harry were at a bar on Earth. Tom was waiting for someone very nervously. He was walking back and forth in front of Harry, who was sitting down and drinking a beverage.  
  
"Harry, do you think she's married? You know we were gone for 4 years. She could've moved on and she might even have kids!" Tom was in a mix of excited and worried.  
  
"Tom, will you relax? She's going to be here any minute now, and you're fidgeting like a 2 year old. Just sit here and calm down. The bartender knows her well. He said she always comes here after a mission. And the docking officer confirmed that they'd arrive soon. "  
  
"Okay, okay." Tom sat. Harry went on about Tom being so nervous, how Tom used to be the one telling him this stuff. Tom was clearly not listening.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's her!" Through the door, more than a dozen Starfleet crewmen entered the bar. Tom recognized one of the women who entered. She looked around, probably for a place to sit. She saw Tom and Harry and at a table and her eyes widened.  
  
"Tom???" She walked up to them as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank God you're back!!" He stood up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"When did you guys get back?" she asked as they sat back down. She was still a bit in shock. "I didn't know Voyager was back!"  
  
"Oh it's been about a month or so." Harry answered. Tom was in shock as well.  
  
"Why didn't you contact me Tom? I was waiting for you all this time."  
  
Harry could see Tom couldn't answer so he did it himself. "Tom was worried that, after all those years that we weren't here, well, you know."  
  
"Well, I didn't." She replied.  
  
"Why? I could've been there longer! I mean, what if we weren't even able to come back?" Tom asked.  
  
"Before you left, you promised me you'd be back. I never forgot that. What matters now is that you're safe. That you're here in the Alpha Quadrant with me." Harry could see that it would be better if the two were alone.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you two later." Harry had a girlfriend, Jenny's sister to be accurate.  
  
"Okay Harry. See you." Jenny replied. "I missed you so much Tom." Tom didn't answer but he had a look in his eyes and she knew that he felt the same way. They stayed at the café for a good 2 or three hours until an Ensign walked up to them.  
  
"Ma'am. This is for you." The ensign said, giving her a PADD. She thanked him and read the message.  
  
"Um, Tom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to report to Captain Janeway."  
  
"Captain Janeway? Why?"  
  
"It says here that I'll be replacing Ms. Torres as chief engineer on Voyager."  
  
"You're the new engineer? That's great!" Tom was overjoyed. "But wait. Since Chakotay is going to get married and teach at the academy, who is gonna replace Tuvok at Tactical?"  
  
"My sister. Let's go!"  
  
1400  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway's Office - Starfleet Headquarters - San Francisco - Earth  
  
So Jenny and Tom ran out of the bar to the Captain's office. There, all the senior officers, including Commander Chakotay, Annika Hansen, and Lieutenant Torres were already being briefed.  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry we're late I just came back a few hours ago and."  
  
"You don't need to explain Lieutenant. Harry explained everything to me. It's all right. I understand completely." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you captain."  
  
The captain nodded. "It's good you brought Tom with you, I was just about to call you two when you came. So Tom, by now I guess you know that these two ladies are going to be our new senior officers. Lieutenant Jennifer dela Luna is going to be our chief engineer and Lieutenant Commander Antonette dela Luna will be at Tactical. Personally, I think the two of you are the right persons to show the ladies around Voyager. Make sure they feel comfortable and that all their requests are met." She said as she was pointing at Tom and Harry.  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"You and Jennifer's first assignment is to check all of the shuttles including the Delta Flyer. I want armor installed on all of them. Then make sure the warp core is in top condition."  
  
"Yes captain." They said in unison.  
  
"Harry, you and Tonette stay on the bridge to run diagnostics on all of the ship's systems. I want to make sure Voyager is perfect."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.  
  
"Captain, excuse me for asking, but why are you making us do this now? We've been back here for just a month." "There's no rush Tom. I'm just giving out assignments, but you don't have to do everything immediately. Besides, we have 'more important things' to attend to. I want everybody here to contribute some of your time to help prepare Commander Chakotay's wedding. And that's an order. Does everybody understand?"  
  
"Yes captain." Everyone answered.  
  
"Dismissed." Harry, Tom, Tonette and Jenny walked out of the room.  
  
"So Harry. What are you going to do?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I already spoke to the Commander and Annika. Since the Commander is a vegetarian, I'm going to cook some vegetarian dishes. What are you two going to do?"  
  
"Tom and I persuaded Quark to bartend at the reception. What are you gonna do sis?"  
  
"I'm helping Ms. Hansen make the final preparations."  
  
"How'd you two get Quark? What did he ask for in exchange?"  
  
"I created a holowoman for him. She's an ear rubber." Tom said.  
  
"You never seem to run out of ideas Tom."  
  
"I better get to Ms. Hansen." Tonette said.  
  
"Yeah. I gotta start chopping those vegetables." Harry added. "Where'll you two go?"  
  
"I guess we should get started on Voyager. I'll give her a tour. You two should join us later at Voyager's mess hall for a snack."  
  
"I might be too busy. You guys just go ahead."  
  
"How about you sis?"  
  
"Nah. I'm okay. You guys just have a good time."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you guys later."  
  
1430  
  
The USS Voyager  
  
Tom and Jenny walk into Voyager's turbolift.  
  
"Bridge." Tom said. Once they arrived, Tom showed her around.  
  
"This is where Tonette will be stationed, Harry, the captain's chair, and lastly, the helm."  
  
"The famous helm." Jenny said jokingly.  
  
"Very funny." Tom showed her engineering, Sickbay, everything.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Tom asked.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Let's go to the Mess Hall."  
  
Once they arrived at the Mess Hall, Tom walked up to the replicator.  
  
"So Jenny, what do you want?"  
  
"Um, a ham and cheese sandwich is fine. Let me guess, you're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Tom walked up to her and placed their food on the table. Her guess was exactly what he replicated.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten." Tom smiled right before he bit into his sandwich.  
  
Once they were finished eating their snack, they decided to begin working on the shuttles. Each shuttle they went on, they installed the armor technology and the new weapons. After finishing both shuttles, they finally proceeded to the Delta Flyer. While Tom was installing armor off the port bow, Jenny went inside the flyer and accessed the Flyer's food replicator.  
  
"Computer, replicate two glasses of soda and two hamburgers."  
  
-Specify doneness.-  
  
"Medium."  
  
-Specify toppings.-  
  
"Lettuce, pickles, and ketchup and mustard."  
  
The food appeared in front of her. She brought it back out to Tom.  
  
"I was wondering where you'd gone." Tom said.  
  
"Well, since it's already 1900 hours, I decided to replicate us dinner."  
  
"It depends on what it is. If it's anything from Neelix's database, I'm sorry but you can't make me eat it."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll just eat this burger by myself."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jen sat beside Tom and gave him his food.  
  
"This stuff is really good Jen! You know 'em just the way I like them." Tom complimented.  
  
"I knew this was the perfect meal to choose. You couldn't deprive yourself of an All-American pure 100% replicated burger."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It was really nice of you to replicate us our dinner."  
  
"Then you should thank the replicator."  
  
"Haha. The replicator couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"And I couldn't have done it without the replicator."  
  
Once they were finished eating, she went inside the flyer to keep some of the equipment they used. When she came out, Tom was still sitting down, leaning on the wall.asleep. She knew he was tired so she finished the rest of the work on the Flyer and kept the equipment when she was finished.  
  
-0-  
  
"Tom. Tom, wake up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You fell asleep. It's 9:30."  
  
They got off Voyager and walked.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jen. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."  
  
"It's okay. I knew you were tired anyway. I'll report to the captain tomorrow."  
  
"I had a great time today. I'm so happy I'm back home."  
  
"Thank you for walking me home Tom."  
  
"I insist. I had to make up for the hour I was out cold."  
  
Tom and Jennifer arrive at the door of her room.  
  
"Good night Tom."  
  
"Good night Jenny."  
  
Tom caressed her face with his hand and they kissed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Tom replied.  
  
She enters the door as Tom walks away.  
  
"Oh, and Tom," she begins.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
2375 - September  
  
1000  
  
The Wedding of Commander Chakotay and Annika Hansen  
  
Tom and Jennifer meet at the garden.  
  
"You look great Jen."  
  
"You look really handsome."  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"It was okay. You?"  
  
"I'm happy to be on solid ground. I already reported our accomplishments to Captain Janeway." "And."  
  
"She's surprised you actually wanted to work when we didn't have to."  
  
While they were talking, the captain entered the room and did that obvious fake cough to call everybody's attention. "The wedding is about to begin. You can enter the room now." She said.  
  
Everyone entered the main room. Tom and Jenny took their seats.  
  
Chakotay and Annika Hansen were wed, and the reception was beautiful.  
  
"I have to say Harry, you did a great job cutting these vegetables." Tom complimented.  
  
"Icheb cut those."  
  
"Really? Then I take that back. Icheb did a great job cutting the vegetables."  
  
"I cooked it."  
  
"You did?? Wow Harry, you and Tonette aren't even married and you're already cooking this well?" Tom asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry. If you're trying to keep your relationship a secret, it's not working."  
  
"It's not a secret. We're just.discreet."  
  
"Just come to me if you need help. And, I've gotta say, the food is good, but I bet I can make it better."  
  
"Tom, you don't know how to cook."  
  
"Haven't you tasted my Peanut Butter Toast??" "Cooking is different from operating a piece of primitive machinery."  
  
"Don't insult my toaster Harry. My toast would outsell anything you cook any day."  
  
"Okay Tom, whatever you say."  
  
"Hi Tom, Harry." Jennifer entered the area.  
  
"Hi! Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, instead of eating all the food like some other people, I actually congratulated the bride and groom."  
  
"I think she's calling you." Harry said.  
  
"Come on Tom, it wouldn't be right to just stay here without speaking to the Commander and Annika. I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay. Harry, I'm telling you, this stuff's really good. Maybe she should go to your house for you first date." Tom was grinning as he said this.  
  
"Of course. That's another great idea brought to us by Thomas Eugene Paris." Harry said in that TV Advertisement tone.  
  
"See you later Harry." Jennifer said.  
  
Tom and Jen walk up to the newlyweds and greet them.  
  
"Congratulations Chakotay. I never thought I'd see the day." Tom entered.  
  
"Well you have, and it's the happiest day of my life. From what I can see, you two aren't far behind."  
  
"Don't rush it Commander." Jen said.  
  
Jennifer and Tom stayed with them for awhile.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at a table by himself.  
  
"Hey." Tonette said.  
  
"Hi!" He moved the chair so she could sit.  
  
"Thanks. Nice suit."  
  
"Tom chose it for me, so if you're gonna compliment someone, compliment him."  
  
"Why are you by yourself? Wasn't Icheb with you a while ago?"  
  
"He went to talk to Commander Tuvok. About the orchids I think."  
  
"They are beautiful aren't they? By the way, have you seen my sister?"  
  
"Oh, she brought Tom to greet Chakotay and Annika."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Ever since they saw each other again yesterday, they're practically inseparable."  
  
"You noticed too?" Harry asked. "Didn't Jen, you know.date someone else?"  
  
"Oh no. Even when the headquarters were ready to give up on the search for your ship.she was devoted to finding a way to get you guys home.and I'm happy she did." Tonette smiled at Harry.  
  
"So you weren't?"  
  
"I didn't say that!" She defended herself. "When she was on the Enterprise, we established a comlink whenever we could just so I could report my updates to her." She smiled.  
  
"I missed you." Harry caressed her face. Tonette flushed a bright shade of red similar to that of a ripe tomato.  
  
"Oh sis! Tom and I have been looking for you!" Jennifer and Tom came back.  
  
"Really?" Tonette asked.  
  
"Yeah! Tom told me to try these vegetables. They're really good!"  
  
"May I have some?"  
  
"Here you go." Tom gave here a plate of the stir-fried vegetables.  
  
Tonette tasted Harry's creation.  
  
"This is delicious! Who made it?" Tonette asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry did!" Jennifer said.  
  
"This is great Harry! Mrs. Kim has taught you well."  
  
"I know. She's gifted."  
  
"Yes! Harry is the biggest mommy's boy I've ever seen." Tom said. As Jenny and Tom laughed, Harry flushed that bright shade of red.  
  
"Oh you guys. I don't think that's funny. I think it's kind of cute."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't help it." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I couldn't help it either." Tom seconded.  
  
"I bet you could Tom. I bet you could." Harry madly replied.  
  
"Ladies, if you would excuse us." Tom was dragging Harry away from the table.  
  
"Of course Tom." Jen replied.  
  
Tom brought Harry to a corner so they could talk in private.  
  
"Tom, don't you have anything better to do than embarrass me?"  
  
"She's your girlfriend, right? What's the big deal?" Tom asked innocently.  
  
"Just don't make a fool of yourself Tom."  
  
"You don't care if I make a fool of myself. You don't want me to make a fool of you. Harry, Harry, Harry, why don't you relax?"  
  
"You haven't noticed how tense everyone is whenever you're around?"  
  
Tom gave him his megawatt smile and walked away.  
  
He walked back to the table where the sisters were now talking to Captain Janeway.  
  
"Hello Captain." Tom sat down beside Jennifer.  
  
"Ah, Tom. Jennifer told me you two finished the assignment I gave you just yesterday."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Well, Mr. Paris. I'm very impressed that you two finished your work right after I assigned it. I'll be holding a meeting tomorrow. It's very important that you three be there. 1000, Voyager's briefing room, okay?  
  
"Yes captain." The three replied.  
  
"Good. I'll go back to Chakotay and Annika then. Good day to you three."  
  
"You too captain." Tom said.  
  
"She's really nice Tom." Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah. She's very supportive of you two." Tonette added. Tom and Jenny smiled at each other. They were a couple ever since their 2nd year in the Academy.  
  
"Doc! Hi!" Tom turned to the Doc's direction.  
  
"Hello Mr. Paris, how are you? Ah, I see you have some company."  
  
"Oh Doc. You've met Jenny, and this is Tonette."  
  
"Of course. I reviewed their files that were just added to Voyager's database."  
  
"So how are you?" Asked Tom.  
  
"Wonderful. It's great to be here. I freed all of my fellow Mark 1's from that old plasma conduit scrubbing."  
  
"I heard. It seems you're busier than any of us!"  
  
"Ah but of course Mr. Paris. Nothing keeps a hologram busier than helping his fellow men."  
  
"Congratulations Doctor. I believe you're the busiest hologram in all of Starfleet History," said Tonette.  
  
"I like her already." The Doc smiled.  
  
"Tonette, would you and the Doc excuse us? Me and Jenny are just gonna get something to drink."  
  
"Sure. I'll keep the Doctor company. I've always wanted to speak with him about his discoveries and work anyway."  
  
Jenny and Tom walked up to the bar.  
  
"Hey Quark. 2 Rekarri Starbursts please." Asked Tom.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Paris. Anything else?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Two starbursts, coming right up." Quark replied.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me set up a simple dinner for the four of us. You, me, Harry and Tonette."  
  
"Why not.Can you hear that?" She paused. "It's a. clarinet."  
  
"Harry!" They said in unison.  
  
Tom and Jenny walked back to the main area to see everyone standing in a circle. Right smack in the middle was Harry on the clarinet. Neither Tom nor Jenny knew if Harry was really playing for the bride and groom, or for Tonette. Either way, he was doing a great job.  
  
"I knew Harry played well, but I didn't know he played this well." Jen said to Tom, who could barely hear her because of all the applause.  
  
Tom and Jenny sat down at the table that her sister and the Doctor used to occupy, but were now standing up watching Harry.  
  
"You know Tom, I don't if Harry's really playing that great for the Commander and Annika, or if he's trying to impress my sister. 'Cause if he is, it's working." Jenny commented.  
  
"I noticed. Let's wait for them to come back and sit here." Tom replied.  
  
Soon enough, Harry, Tonette and the Doctor come to their table to sit.  
  
"Mr. Kim I must say, your abilities on that musical instrument are remarkable." The Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah Harry. Pretty good tune you got there." Tom added.  
  
"I've never seen anybody play that instrument better. It sounded beautiful." Tonette said. Harry got her impressed all right.  
  
"So Harry, are you free tomorrow?" Jenny asked.  
  
"For what?" Harry was breathing deeply.  
  
"Me and Tom are going to Sandrine's to eat dinner. Would you two like to join us?"  
  
"Well, my shift tomorrow ends at 1700 hours." Tonette replied.  
  
"Then we'll all meet there at 1830. Settled?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
Tom whispered into the Doctor's ears. "Can you come? We need somebody on that piano."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Thanks. I owe you big time."  
  
"Oh look. They're dancing." Tonette said.  
  
"Don't they look beautiful together? They look so happy." Jenny said.  
  
Suddenly, Chakotay and Annika broke off and Chakotay took Captain Janeway to dance. Meanwhile, Annika came to our table.  
  
"Doctor, may I have this dance?" She asked.  
  
"Certainly." He replied.  
  
"Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute. I'll just keep this thing." Pointing to his clarinet.  
  
"Oh, okay." Jenny said.  
  
"I'll just get something to drink at Quark's. Rarely he comes from DS9 for something like this."  
  
"Get some while supplies last." Tom said.  
  
"Sure thing." Tonette replied.  
  
Tonette walked up to the bar and sat on the high chair.  
  
"Quark, a cup of coffee please."  
  
"Cream and Sugar in it?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Anything else? How 'bout a Vulcan Mocha instead?"  
  
"Whatever you think is good.for a human's taste buds.if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course." Quark smiled.  
  
Harry walked up to the bar sitting 2 chairs away, not noticing her.  
  
"Hey Quark, can I get a Vulcan mocha?"  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Kim."  
  
"And make it extra sweet please."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry then turned and saw Tonette sipping her Vulcan mocha.  
  
"Oh hi!" He said. "May I?"  
  
"Be my guest." She smiled. Tom was right. You wouldn't notice that they were a couple. Harry moved to the chair beside her.  
  
"Here you go Harry Kim. Vulcan Mocha, extra sweet."  
  
"Thanks Quark."  
  
Back at the table, Tom and Jenny are observing Harry and Tonette.  
  
"Tom, what time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Midnight." He answered.  
  
"We still have that meeting tomorrow. Can you take me home?"  
  
"Sure. I might as well turn in too."  
  
"Let's just say goodbye to the Commander and Annika." They walk up to Chakotay and Annika.  
  
"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon. Meeting tomorrow." Jen apologized.  
  
"Oh no problem. Thanks for coming." Chakotay said.  
  
"Good night you guys.'' Tom said.  
  
"Good night." Annika replied.  
  
Tom walked Jenny to her room.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home again."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
They both share a long, sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you Tom."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
2375 - September - The Next Day  
  
0830  
  
Lieutenant Jennifer dela Luna's quarters  
  
Jenny woke up and went to the bathroom. When she came out dressed in uniform, the scent of toast and coffee filled the air.  
  
"Good morning." Tom was brewing fresh coffee and putting peanut butter on some toast. She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
"What's all this for?"  
  
"You should have a nutritional breakfast before beginning work. My very own Peanut Butter Toast should do the trick."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"We're both going to Voyager anyway.I don't think it would've hurt."  
  
"I remember you making this for me all the time."  
  
"It's my specialty. You may think that the toaster is primitive, but it sure does a great job." They sat there and ate their breakfast.  
  
"It's 0930." She checked her timepiece. "We should get going."  
  
0945  
  
The USS Voyager  
  
Jenny and Tom proceed to Voyager. There they meet up with Harry.  
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"Oh Hi! We better get going to the bridge."  
  
They walk through the corridor to the turbolift. Just as it's about to close, Harry can hear a voice.  
  
"Wait!" Tonette walks in.  
  
"Oh, it's you guys! Thanks." She said.  
  
"Hi! You're just in time."  
  
"Let's go. Bridge." Tom said.  
  
"I'm nervous." Tonette said.  
  
"You'll do fine." Tom said.  
  
"How do you know? This is my first assignment on a starship."  
  
"We were all classmates in the Academy right? I remember you were the best at all our tactical exercises. Don't you think I'd remember that?" Tom asked. She smiled in return as the doors swooshed open. Tonette took a deep breath and they all walked out of the turbolift.  
  
1000  
  
Briefing Room - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom, Jenny, Harry and Tonette entered the room.  
  
"Good morning to you. Please, sit down." The captain said.  
  
"Well, the reason I've called you here today, is because I have something very important to say." The captain started.  
  
"What is it captain?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Romulan Star Empire has found one of the Borg vessels. Now, they are trying to look for more to adapt Borg Technology onto the Romulan ships. So, Starfleet has decided to send us on a Deep Space mission to get the Borg survivors now. If any of you aren't prepared, I may replace you with another willing officer." The captain could see in all of their eyes that they were surprised.  
  
"Captain, although I will not see the birth of my second grandson, I will join you on your mission as your 1st officer." Tuvok said.  
  
"This is my very first mission out of the Alpha Quadrant, captain. I wouldn't miss out on it." Tonette added.  
  
"I'm only going if you will." Tom whispered into Jenny's ear.  
  
"Captain, Tom and I are definitely going." Jenny said enthusiastically. "If you went on a Deep Space mission without me, and God forbid you get lost again, I'd never forgive myself." She whispered back.  
  
"Well Harry, will mommy let you go?" Tom asked.  
  
"Tom!" Jenny reprimanded Tom like he was a kid. Tom replied with a chuckle.  
  
While staring at Tom Harry answered to the captain, "The people here are my friends. I don't see anything wrong with going."  
  
"Voyager has been my only home as well as the doctor's. Wherever this ship goes, we go too." Icheb had agreed with the Doctor.  
  
"Well then. I guess there's no objection!" The captain said happily. "We leave exactly 24 hours from now. Dismissed."  
  
They all exited the room.  
  
1100  
  
The Bridge - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Harry, Tonette?" The captain was calling.  
  
"Yes captain?"  
  
"Would you two run a ship-wide diagnostic? I want to make sure that the ship is in perfect condition before we leave."  
  
"We're on it." Harry replied.  
  
Harry and Tonette finish their diagnostic.  
  
"Captain, the ship's weapons are online, shields and armor are at 100%. Both shuttles and the Delta Flyer have been outfitted with armor. The ship's warp core is running perfectly, as are the warp cores of all shuttles and the Flyer." Tonette reported.  
  
"Very good. How many people are on board Harry?" The captain asked.  
  
"Just the senior officers Captain."  
  
"Very well. You two just get the feel of the controls in your hand, and I'll get the feel of my cup of coffee in my ready room."  
  
Harry and Tonette nod in return, a response understood to be a yes captain.  
  
She entered her ready room and Tonette let out a big sigh.  
  
"It feels great to be here Harry."  
  
"I remember my first time here. I was the only senior official that was an ensign. My very first mission...and I kept this post for 4 years. I got night shift twice a week. The only time I was ever able to sit in that chair was night shift."  
  
"At least you had the experience. I only got this rank from assignments on Earth or the Jupiter station. I was lucky to get to DS9 and K7 once each. I never got a deep space starship mission before this. My sister has already gone to Cardassian and Klingon Space. I've never left the Federation. This'll be the very first time."  
  
"You'll do fine Tonette."  
  
"My sister and I will have quite a hard time filling in Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Torres' shoes."  
  
"It'll take some adjusting, but you'll be fine. Well, it's lunchbreak. Come on. I'll bring you to the mess hall." Harry said.  
  
"Okay." Tonette replied.  
  
Harry and Tonette headed for the Mess Hall.  
  
"Deck 2." Harry said.  
  
1330  
  
Mess Hall - Deck 6 - The USS Voyager  
  
While Harry and Tonette were going to the Mess Hall, Tom and Jenny were already there.  
  
"I'm so excited Tom." Jenny said while smelling the macaroni and cheese Tom replicated.  
  
"The very first time I set foot on Voyager, I felt the same way." Tom replied while cutting a piece of roast beef.  
  
"This tastes great Tom. Want some?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." She fed him a spoonful of the dish. "Mmm. Here. Try this." Tom gave Jenny a piece of beef. She chewed and swallowed.  
  
"I always thought the real thing was better than replicated food, but this time, I've gotta say, that is the best roast beef I've ever tasted."  
  
Just then, Harry and Tonette came in. They were deep in conversation, so they sat down quite a distance from Tom and Jenny's table, not noticing them. Harry even went up to the replicator to get their food, but he still didn't notice them.  
  
"I don't think we should disturb them right now." Jen said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Harry's working up his mommy's boy charm already." Tom replied, obviously distracted with Harry's ability to converse with a lady without turning beet red.  
  
"You just can't take the fact that Harry doesn't need your help anymore. Because of the circumstances, you had to mature yourself a lot faster than he did, even if you two are the same age. Which is why you've been acting like his older brother, even if you're just a few months older than he is. He's maturing Tom. I guess he isn't that mommy's boy anymore."  
  
"Oh yes he is. I know he is. Even if he is maturing, there's still a part of him that's still that mommy's boy I've known all these years. Even I, sometimes, on occasion, rarely though, need his help too."  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Tom. It's good to know that you're still a softie at heart."  
  
Harry and Tonette finally see Tom and Jenny. They walk up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! We didn't see you here awhile ago."  
  
"Hey. We were here before you two were. We saw you guys walk in and everything. I guess you guys didn't notice us." Said Tom.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tonette said. "The captain called us back on the bridge. We have to go now. Sorry we can't stay and chat."  
  
"Oh it's okay. We're done here anyway, right Tom?" Jen said, obviously implying they leave as well.  
  
"Uh, yeah! We were just about to leave. We'll see you two later at dinner."  
  
"And don't forget semi-formal clothes! We don't want to see anything that looks the slightest bit like a Starfleet uniform okay?" Jenny quickly added. Tom was sounding a bit on the sad side, so she quickly ended it on a happy note. "See you two." Jenny said.  
  
She and Tom walk out the door and begin walking towards the turbolift. She notices his attitude changed.  
  
"Tom, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine angel."  
  
"Are you sure Tom? I can take you to sick bay."  
  
His attitude went back to normal.  
  
"I'm fine Jenny. Let's go to the holodeck. We're done with our work anyway. Let's set it up." Tom whispered so nobody could hear.  
  
1400  
  
Holodeck One - Deck 6 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom and Jenny went to holodeck one. Tom began altering the program. He replaced the billiard table with a grand piano. The course would consist of Filet Mignon steak medium done with a side dish of grilled mashed potatoes with gravy. The dessert would be a caramel flan.  
  
"This is gonna be great Tom."  
  
"Can you call the Doc? We have to talk something over with him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Lieutenant Jennifer dela Luna to the Doctor."  
  
"Go ahead Lieutenant."  
  
"Can you come to holodeck one? Tom and I have to speak with you."  
  
"I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
Right then, he beamed to holodeck one.  
  
"Well, Mr. Paris. You've done wonders with the place." The doc said.  
  
"Thanks again Doc. Now, here's what we have to do."  
  
"Let me get this straight Tom. Doc plays the song. We dance. Then we disappear, then, Sandrine will serve them dinner, right?"  
  
"Yup. Do you get it Doc?"  
  
"Quite an idea. I get it all right. Computer, change my outfit to something more suitable to the occasion, uh, EMH-outfit-alpha 10." The Doc's uniform changed into a tuxedo.  
  
"You look great Doc." Jenny said.  
  
"Thank you. I designed this outfit myself just in case occasions like this would arrive. That reminds me, it's quarter-to-six. Shouldn't you two get dressed?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on Tom. We're gonna be late!"  
  
"See you later Doc!"  
  
Tom and Jenny ran out of the deck.  
  
"Tom, we don't have time to go back to our rooms. Where'll we go??"  
  
"My quarters." Tom said as they were running down the corridor.  
  
"Okay." Tom grabbed her hand and they ran to the turbolift.  
  
1750 Tom Paris' quarters - Deck 8 - The USS Voyager  
  
They entered his room.  
  
"Can you sit here a sec? I'll be out in a few minutes." Tom asked.  
  
"Okay." She sat down. She turned on his television and watched some cartoons. She looked around the room and she saw a picture of the 2 of them and smiled. "Hey Tom? What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Here." Tom came out wearing a crisp white long sleeved dress shirt and black pants. He was putting a tie on. "I replicated this. I hope it fits."  
  
"Thanks." Jenny walked into his bathroom. She looked at the clothing he gave to her. It was a red spaghetti strapped knee-length dress that had a shawl. Just as she was about to take off her uniform.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm clothed." Jenny said jokingly.  
  
"I forgot to give you these, but I'll just leave 'em here near the door."  
  
"Okay. I'll get it on my way out." So she put on her dress and folded her uniform. She fixed her hair in such a way that it twisted and some tendrils fell on the side. Finally, she walked to the door to see what he left. She saw a pair of red sandals. She put them on and then saw this case beside it. She opened it and saw a dazzling white gold necklace.  
  
"Allow me." He took the necklace from the case, opened the clasp and placed it around Jenny's neck. Then he took out the pin that was holding her hair up. It flowed down her back.  
  
"Perfect." He said.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked. "This must've cost at the very least, a month's worth of replicator rations." She said.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I replicated the dress, but the jewelry, I've been saving money for it. It's real." Her heart melted. "You look beautiful Jenny." Tom smiled. "Let's go. We might be late."  
  
1820  
  
Holodeck One - Deck 6 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom and Jenny came to the holodeck. They went inside.  
  
"Oh good. They're not here yet. Hey Doc. Ready?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are Mr. Paris."  
  
Tom and Jenny sat down at the table. Right then, Harry and Tonette came in. They stood up to greet them.  
  
"Hi!" Jenny said.  
  
"You two look great." Tonette said.  
  
The four sat down.  
  
"Were you two waiting long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope. Actually, we just came."  
  
"It's time to get the show on the road." Doc thought.  
  
"Are you okay angel?" Tom acted very well.  
  
"I'm fine Tom. Thank you." She sipped some water. After a minute, the Doc played louder and louder.  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Listen." Jenny pretended to listen for a few seconds, then her face changed like she was thinking of a sweet moment.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"All I can hear is music." Tonette added.  
  
"Exactly. This is our song."  
  
"Do you two mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Tom stood up, took Jenny from her seat, and they proceeded to the dance floor. As they danced, she placed her head on his chest and he kissed her on the head. They turned so that Tom's back was facing Harry and Tonette.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Computer, exit." Tom commanded. A door appeared in front of them and they walked out. The door closed and Sandrine walked up to Harry and Tonette, serving them the dish.  
  
"Enjoy your meal! Dessert will be served shortly after you finish your main course." She said.  
  
"How about Tom and Jenny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tom told me that it would just be the two of you." Sandrine said.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes sir. Enjoy your meal!" Although Harry wasn't happy with Tom's little plan, he didn't mind it either. He and Tonette could spend time alone together.  
  
1845  
  
Corridor in front of the Holodecks - Deck 6 - The USS Voyager  
  
"It's all up to Harry's mommy's boy charm now." Tom said.  
  
"So where'll we go now? Hey!" Tom took his hands and covered Jenny's eyes.  
  
"Shhh. you'll find out."  
  
After a bit of walking, Tom took off his hands and she looked around.  
  
"Where did they go?" They were in a room where everything was exactly the same only Harry, Tonette, and the Doctor wasn't there.  
  
"This is Holodeck 2. Tonight is our last night on Earth for a long time. I wanted to spend it with you, alone."  
  
"I." he put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Listen."  
  
The song was playing.  
  
"Now I know why I fell in love with you Tom." She caressed his face and stared into his sweet blue eyes. Suddenly, Tom took a step back and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Lieutenant Jennifer Therese dela Luna. Would you take me, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris.to be your husband?" Tom asked, placing a ring on her finger.  
  
"Yes." She happily replied. He stood up as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Angel." He wiped the tears from her eyes. They kissed and afterwards, hugged and danced to the music. 


	2. The First Attack, Concerns, and Intercep...

2375 - September  
  
1045  
  
Briefing Room - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Well, our final preparations are complete. We depart in fifteen minutes. Dismissed." Captain Janeway said.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone?" Tom began.  
  
"Yes Mr. Paris? Did we forget to speak about anything?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
"Uh, no ma'am. I just had an announcement to make."  
  
"Go ahead Tom." The captain replied.  
  
"Jenny and I are.engaged."  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Harry.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
"Possibly." Everyone (except Commaner Tuvok) laughed.  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"Well, congratulations you two!" the captain said.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Jenny answered.  
  
As everyone exited the room, the two were congratulated by each and every person. Tom walked Jenny to the turbolift.  
  
"I'll see you later angel."  
  
"Do your magic." She said. Tom gave his trademark smile. "Engineering." She said, as the doors closed.  
  
Tom walked to his station and sat down.  
  
"Tonette?" The captain said.  
  
"Weapons are online, shields and armor are at 100%."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"All 180 crewmen are accounted for.including the Doctor."  
  
"Good. Bridge to Engineering."  
  
"Go ahead captain." Jenny replied.  
  
"The warp core?"  
  
"Perfect captain."  
  
"Enable anti-grav thrusters."  
  
"Enabled."  
  
"Tom, lay in a course and prepare impulse engines."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Take her up."  
  
1230  
  
The corridor proceeding to the Mess Hall - Deck 2 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Computer, locate Tom Paris." Jenny said.  
  
-Lieutenant Commander Paris is in the Mess Hall.- The computer replied.  
  
She walks in and is surprised because it's packed full of people. Tom is at the door.  
  
"Tom." He brought her into the hall.  
  
"Well, the captain wanted the whole crew to know, so she threw an engagement party."  
  
"Tom you should've told her that." It was too late. About a dozen people walked up to them and began giving small gifts and congratulations, and it continued until Tom couldn't carry anymore. He dropped the gifts on the table as he dropped himself on the sofa of the hall.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?"  
  
"Just tired. You?"  
  
"I've lost the feeling in my hands. I think the whole crew shook it already."  
  
"How are you two?" The captain asked.  
  
"Tired." They both answered.  
  
"I haven't been able to give you two my gift. I hope you like it." It was the first gift Tom opened. It contained two rings.  
  
"Captain, you didn't have to."  
  
"It's alright. I was waiting for the right people to give this to, and you two deserve it."  
  
"But this looks like a family heirloom."  
  
"It is. Since I have no children to pass them on to, and Tom has practically become my son. It's perfect for the both of you."  
  
"Thank you captain." Jennifer hugged her.  
  
"It's an honor to have them. We'll make sure to pass them on to your grandkids." Tom added.  
  
"I expect to see it. I need to go back to the bridge." The captain smiled.  
  
"See you later captain." Tom replied. The captain walked out the door and had an evil grin on her face.  
  
Harry walked up to Tom and Jenny.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What? And besides. You two haven't exactly given Tonette and I an explanation for your actions."  
  
"It was a simple dinner Harry. That's all it was." Jenny answered.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? Couldn't handle it?" Tom asked. Jenny looked at Tom and could see he was still leaning back and he looked extremely tired.  
  
"He couldn't be tired from just that." She thought.  
  
"Tom?" Jenny looked extremely worried. She put her hand to his forehead. His forehead was burning hot and he  
  
had cold sweat.  
  
"Doctor."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Tom." She sounded extremely worried.  
  
The doctor went up to Tom.  
  
"Computer, site to site transfer to sickbay."  
  
The Doctor and Tom disappeared.  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
Jenny ran out the Mess Hall while Harry and Tonette followed close behind. She entered the turbolift. Harry gave  
  
out the command to the computer.  
  
1330  
  
Sickbay - Deck 5 - The USS Voyager  
  
As the doors to sickbay opened, Jenny ran in.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Relax Lieutenant. I've already stabilized his condition. It seems that he was poisoned."  
  
"Who the hell would want to poison Tom??" She whispered as she held his hand and stood beside the biobed. Just then the captain entered.  
  
"What happened Doctor?"  
  
"Well, not long after you left, Tom broke out in a cold sweat and extremely high fever. He was poisoned."  
  
"How exactly was he poisoned?" The captain asked.  
  
"It was a combination of something he touched and something he inhaled. I suggest that I vaccinate the whole crew. Place the ship under level 4 quarantine and don't make any first contacts for the time being. Are we still in Federation space?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then stay here. Place the ship on full stop. I don't think it's a great idea to infect other species with a disease."  
  
"Okay. Captain to the bridge."  
  
"Yes Captain." Commander Tuvok replied.  
  
"Place the ship on full stop. Avoid alien encounters as much as possible."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Doctor, you take care of Mr. Paris and I'll call all senior officers to sickbay."  
  
"Here. This is the antidote."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
"Yes. There are antibodies in the chocolate, which oppose the poison. Once you eat exactly 3.5 ounces, you're immune."  
  
"Good! I love chocolate." Tonette said to lighten the mood. Once all three were done eating, Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok, and Icheb appeared.  
  
"Here eat this." The doctor gave each person 3.5 ounces of chocolate.  
  
"This is the antidote?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Yes Commander. Now eat." So all of the officers ate the chocolate. Tonette noticed that Captain Janeway didn't eat hers. But she didn't take notice because she knows how the captain always defies the Doctors orders. Once the whole crew was immune, they had to figure out a way to disinfect the whole ship.  
  
"If we emit a certain amount of the antibodies extracted from the chocolate into the systems of the ship, it's possible that it'll disinfect everything without damaging the systems." Jennifer said. The captain nodded, signaling her to get on it. Once the whole ship was disinfected, Jen went straight back to Sickbay where Tom was sitting up. She ran up to him.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?" She hugged him so tight his face turned red.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Don't you ever get me worried like that again!" She was crying.  
  
"I promise." He wiped away her tears as they hugged.  
  
"Well come on then! We need our pilot back on the bridge." She went back to engineering as Tom arrived on the bridge.  
  
"Nice to see you back Mr. Paris." The captain said.  
  
"I want a report on my desk by 0900 tomorrow morning." Captain Janeway told Tonette.  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
2345  
  
Mess Hall - Deck 2 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tonette was analyzing the reports given to her by all senior officers. She was trying to find a connection between all the clues. As she was sipping her cup of coffee, Harry walked in.  
  
"Why are you still up?" she asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. And you?"  
  
"I'm finishing my report for the captain."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"I'm kinda stuck. All the reports agree with each other, except one."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Captain Janeway's."  
  
"Captain Janeway's?? What does her report say?"  
  
"She said she left at 1:30 p.m. to go to the bridge."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"But when she left at 1:30, she went to Cargo Bay 2. She came from the Cargo Bay when she entered Sickbay. She lied."  
  
"If she is the person who caused all of this, what could she have done to spread the poison? All of the people in the Mess Hall at the time received the highest concentration of the poison, Tom especially."  
  
"She gave them a small present. I GOT IT!!!"  
  
"What is it? Wait, now I understand. I remember Tom was the one who opened the gift. Those rings.those rings are the poison!"  
  
"Exactly! We have to get to Jenny's room!"  
  
Tonette and Harry ran out of the hall. "Wait, who's on night shift?" They looked at each other and knew the answer. Tom was on night shift.  
  
"I'll go get him. You go to Jenny!" Tonette said. Harry nodded as Tonette ran to the turbolift and Harry ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bridge." She said.  
  
2350  
  
Jennifer dela Luna's quarters - Deck 11 - The USS Voyager  
  
Harry rang the doorbell 4 times before he got an answer.  
  
"Uhh. Who is it?" Jenny asked groggily.  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Jen, where's the gift the captain gave you?"  
  
"It's right here. Why?"  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just please give it to me." He said. She complied and gave the case to him.  
  
"Where's your robe?"  
  
"Why do you need my robe?"  
  
"I don't need it. You do! We don't have time to dress up. Come on!"  
  
Jenny put her robe on and ran out the door with Harry.  
  
2358  
  
The Bridge - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Tonette! You're up early. According to this," He said, holding up a PADD, "you're not due here 'til 0800."  
  
"Tom, Harry and I figured everything out. Can you call all senior officers to the bridge."  
  
"What's the rush? Everyone is probably asleep in their pajamas."  
  
"I DON"T CARE IF EVERYONE IS IN PAJAMAS JUST CALL THEM!!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tom answered. He sounded a bit scared.  
  
Harry and Jenny arrived on the bridge.  
  
"Are the here yet?" Harry asked Tonette.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Jenny walked up to Tom looking very confused.  
  
"I probably don't know any more than you do." He said.  
  
In a span of 3 minutes, all senior officers were on the bridge, in their pajamas (except Tom, Tonette, and the Doctor), and all of them (except the Doctor and Tonette and Harry) were half-asleep.  
  
"You guys better have a good reason for waking me up at midnight." The captain said.  
  
"Oh yes I do. Now I know why this whole ship was infected with poison. You did it!" Tonette pointed straight at the captain.  
  
"Lieutenant, previously being security officer myself, I must tell you that you do need sufficient evidence before accusing the Commanding Officer of a ship."  
  
"I have enough proof to shove down her throat!" Tonette said. She wasn't quite the stickler to rules. This afternoon, you gave my sister and Tom a gift, then left immediately afterwards."  
  
"So. I needed to return to the bridge."  
  
"Being security officer, I log where all the senior officers go and what time they go there. You went to Cargo Bay 2. I checked them a few hours ago, and some of our equipment has been stolen. I tracked that equipment down to Captain Janeway's quarters. Now what would Captain Janeway want with equipment like that?" No one was able to give her a feasible response. "Doctor, may I borrow your medical tricorder?" She asked. He gave it to her.  
  
"And besides.you're humanoid.but you're not human."  
  
"Can I see that?" The doctor took the tricorder from her hand.  
  
"I can't believe it." The doctor ran to get the emergency equipment behind Tonette's station. He took out his dermal regenerator. When he tried to swipe Captain Janeway, she punched him and tried to get to the turbolift. Tom grabbed the phaser from under the con and zapped the "captain" with it. Tuvok and Harry held her up as the Doctor used the Dermal Regenerator. It was a Romulan trying to sabotage Voyager's mission.  
  
"The rings she gave you. That was the poison. I saw the captain didn't eat the antidote when you gave it to her. I researched that Romulans are immune to that poison yet extremely allergic to its antidote."  
  
"So where is the real captain?" Tom asked.  
  
"The real captain was tied up and gagged in her quarters." The real Kathryn Janeway came out. Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently.  
  
"Report." The captain said. They all ran to their stations.  
  
"Three Romulan Ships just decloaked and attacked. Shields are holding at 92%. They beamed the Romulan off the ship captain." Tonette replied.  
  
"Battle stations. Deploy armor."  
  
"Captain, shields and armor holding at 88%."  
  
"Tom, take us out of here. Warp 6. Engage."  
  
"Yes ma'am." You could then see the doctor scanning the captain. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What? Just making sure." He trailed off. Everyone smiled.  
  
"Tom, Jennifer. My ready room."  
  
Tom and Jenny (in her pajamas) go inside wondering what she called them for.  
  
"Yes captain?" Tom asked.  
  
"Here." She gave them a small case that had two rings.  
  
"Don't worry. This time, it's the real thing."  
  
"Thank you captain." Jenny said.  
  
"Now you two get to sleep. I'll take the bridge."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
Tom and Jenny leave the bridge and sleep.  
  
0130  
  
Mess Hall - Deck 2 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tonette was sipping another cup of coffee. Harry came in to join her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You were pretty pissed back there." Harry said jokingly. He sat down beside her and drank a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I don't know how you were able to figure all this out Lieutenant, but I'm very very impressed with the both of you." The captain entered.  
  
"Oh captain. Don't give me any credit. Tonette was the one who figured it out."  
  
"Harry, Antonette told me everything. You two were responsible of solving this whole mystery. I thank you both for saving my life."  
  
"It's our responsibility to do so captain." Tonette said.  
  
"Well, I'll be on the bridge if you two need me. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Captain." Harry and Tonette replied.  
  
2375 - September - The Next Day  
  
1430  
  
The Bridge - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
The captain ordered Tom, Harry, and Jenny to take the Flyer to a nebula and then to an M-class planet for supplies.  
  
1500  
  
Main Cabin - Delta Flyer  
  
"So Harry. How'd it go?" Tom asked.  
  
"How'd what go?"  
  
"The date."  
  
"It was not a date."  
  
"It was too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
"We ate."  
  
"And."  
  
"And then we ate dessert."  
  
"And."  
  
"I brought her to her quarters."  
  
"And."  
  
"I went to sleep! What did you want me to do?"  
  
"Oh I don't know.use that mommy's boy charm."  
  
"Well nothing else happened."  
  
"Not even, not even a."  
  
"Tom, I think it's better if we just leave Harry and my sister's lives alone. If it happens, it happens okay!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How about you two? Where did you two go afterwards?"  
  
"Tom brought me to holodeck 2. And, he proposed." Tom turned around to smile at Jenny.  
  
"So.when's the wedding?"  
  
"We don't know yet." Jenny answered.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Tom asked.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
"Just joking." Once they got the specified amount of deuterium, they proceeded to the planet for dilithium crystals. Right when they got back to the Flyer, just when they were about to leave, 2 alien ships attacked. "Deploy armor. Paris to Voyager."  
  
"Go ahead Tom." The captain replied.  
  
"We are currently under attack by 2 Romulan ships.no wait. 3 Romulan ships. Backup would be good."  
  
"We're on our way. Janeway out. Set a course and deploy armor."  
  
"Status." Tom asked.  
  
"Armor is at 98%."  
  
"Attack the lead ship with photon torpedoes."  
  
"The lead ship's weapons are offline. Voyager's here."  
  
Once Voyager came, the job went easy for the three. The Flyer returned to Voyager.  
  
"Good work sweetie." Jenny said.  
  
"Thanks. What time are you off?"  
  
"I am right now. My next shift is tomorrow at 9. When do you get off?"  
  
"A few hours. I'll see you later."  
  
"You take care." They kiss and Tom walks back to the bridge.  
  
1700  
  
The Bridge - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom arrived. "Why don't the Romulans just leave us alone?"  
  
"They want to form an alliance with the Borg against the Federation. I was able to finally contact Axum. The Borg I met in Unimatrix Zero. I warned him about the Romulans. He said he was going to warn the other Borg. Fortunately, he also gave us his current coordinates. Set a course Mr. Paris. We'll rendezvous with his cube in 5 days."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tom replied.  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor when someone caught up to him.  
  
"Harry!" It was Tonette.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Don't call me ma'am."  
  
"Can I do anything for you?"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"I got really worried about you."  
  
"You did?" Harry was really really wondering.  
  
"Yes! And I was looking for you anyway."  
  
"You were?" Harry was really really really wondering.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I had a great time the other night at dinner. I just wanted to thank you. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"Wait I." Harry was in shock. He decided to go to Jenny's quarters.  
  
1630  
  
Jennifer dela Luna's quarters - Deck 11 - The USS Voyager  
  
Harry rang the doorbell once.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Uh, hi Jenny!"  
  
"Oh Harry! What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Umm, Tonette."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
Harry told Jenny the complete story.  
  
"So, what does all this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it means that your charm plus a bit of Tom's help did the job!"  
  
"What'll I do? Tonette and I have been dating ever since our 4th year."  
  
"If you really like my sister, then go ahead! Nobody's stopping you. I'm so happy for you Harry!" Jenny hugged Harry. Just then, Tom came in.  
  
"Hi angel I'm done with my.Did I come at a bad time?" Tom said jokingly, pointing to the door.  
  
"I was just wishing Harry luck." Tom thought and looked at Jenny. She nodded at him. He knew what it was about.  
  
"Really!? Harry!!" Tom went up to Harry and pat him on the back. "Finally.I've gotta say Harry. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Well, I have to go. I'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye Harry." Jenny said.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"I've been opening the some of the gifts. I have some chocolate here just in case."  
  
"Here, let me help." Tom laughed.  
  
1730 Tonette dela Luna's quarters - Deck 3 - The USS Voyager  
  
Harry was outside her door summoning the courage to ring the bell. He rang it once.  
  
"Come in." She was reading a PADD.  
  
Harry slowly walked in.  
  
"Hi." He said. She turned around.  
  
"Oh hi Harry." Both of them felt weird. "What can I do for you? Please, sit down."  
  
"I didn't get the chance to ask you."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Why?" He felt like a total idiot talking like that, but that's all that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"A while ago. when we spoke in the hallway. You." Harry was shaking. She sat down beside him.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"When you.you kissed me."  
  
"Oh." She went pink.  
  
"Tonette, I like you. I've liked you for a long time. In fact, I think I'm in love with you. We've been dating for quite a while now.and we've been together for quite a while now.and I think we should just make it official." Harry said.  
  
They did that cheesy 3 second stare and were about to kiss.  
  
"Bridge to Antonette dela Luna."  
  
"Go ahead captain."  
  
"Please proceed to the bridge."  
  
"On my way. I have to go Harry."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
They both stood up and Tonette walked out the room. Harry was sad that captain Janeway had to call.  
  
1230  
  
Mess Hall - Deck 2 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom Paris walks in and sees Tonette, Harry, and Jennifer eating lunch.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Jenny said as Tom sat down.  
  
"So, what's up?" Tonette asked.  
  
"The captain and I mapped a course that passes exactly in-between Romulan and Klingon space, therefore reducing the possible number of encounters by 68%."  
  
"Was that all your idea?"  
  
"Yup! You don't want any friendly encounters with them do you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"All senior officers proceed to the bridge." The voice over the com said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
1300  
  
The Bridge - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Report."  
  
"Captain, there are 4 Romulan ships on an intercept course." Lieutenant Ayala said, who moved when the four arrived.  
  
"What's their ETA?"  
  
"At their current speed, 3 hours." Harry reported.  
  
"Captain, we can't handle 4 Romulan ships."  
  
"I know Tuvok. Tom set a course to our rendezvous point. Warp 7."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"What's our ETA to the rendezvous point?'  
  
"3 hours."  
  
"Tuvok, will that be enough to fight the Romulans?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"It'll have to do."  
  
"Jennifer, keep watch on our warp core."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Tell me when we're there. I'll be in my ready room."  
  
1530  
  
Engineering - Deck 11 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tom walked in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"How are you doing here?"  
  
"We're okay. We're 30 minutes away from the Borg cube. There are only 2 of them on board. The captain said we'll need an away team to beam aboard."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going down there?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The Romulans will definitely attack the Cube first. I will not let you go down there."  
  
"And you will?"  
  
"No. I have to stay here at the helm."  
  
"All senior officers, proceed to the briefing room."  
  
1540  
  
Briefing Room - Deck 1 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Tom, this is the only way we'll be able to get out of this situation. You, Tuvok and me will be on the Flyer to divert the Romulans. The Doctor's ECH program will be activated, and he'll be in control of Voyager. Harry, Tonette, Icheb and Jennifer will go onto the Cube."  
  
"But."  
  
"This is the only way we'll get the Romulans off our back. We have to. That's an order."  
  
"Yes captain." He said. He was certainly not happy, but he wasn't one to fight Captain Janeway.  
  
1550  
  
Transporter Room 1 - Deck _ - The USS Voyager  
  
Harry, Tonette and Icheb were on the transporter pad. Jenny was trying to get on the transporter pad.  
  
"I'll be okay sweetie." Jennifer was comforting Tom.  
  
"Tom, she'll be fine." Tonette said.  
  
"She better be. 'Cause I swear if anything happens to her.anything."  
  
"Tom, we don't have much time." Tonette explained.  
  
"Take care Tom. Be careful."  
  
"Energize." Tonette said.  
  
"Bye." He said as she disappeared. He then ran out to the Flyer.  
  
1551  
  
Borg Cube  
  
"Where is the main chamber?"  
  
"It's this way." Icheb pointed.  
  
They walked until they entered the chamber.  
  
"Axum?"  
  
"The Romulans are going to be here in 4 minutes." The ex-Borg said.  
  
"We know. Have you warned other ships not to entertain the Romulans?" Tonette asked.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"We're here to help fight the Romulans."  
  
"Harry, they're attacking Voyager. The Flyer has been attacked as well."  
  
"Shall we?" Axum asked.  
  
"By all means."  
  
The cube attacked the Romulan ships. The Romulans fought back and the cube shook violently. The 4 fell to the side and a panel was exposed. Electric currents ran through it. As Jenny was about to hit the panel and get electrocuted, Harry pushed her out of the way.  
  
"JENNY!!" Harry got Jennifer out of the way and he got electrocuted instead.  
  
"Harry??" Tonette ran up to his side.  
  
"Icheb to Voyager."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Medical Emergency! Beam Lieutenant Kim to Sickbay." Harry disappeared.  
  
"We have him."  
  
"What's happened to the Romulans?"  
  
"Incinerated." Axum replied.  
  
"We'll have a team here to work. Voyager three to beam up." Axum nodded in return as they disappeared.  
  
1615  
  
Sickbay - Deck 5 - The USS Voyager  
  
"How is he?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"He's okay. I had to do a medical operation."  
  
Harry eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Sickbay." Tonette gently answered.  
  
"Is everyone else okay?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Is the Flyer back?"  
  
"Safe and sound Harry." Captain Janeway answered.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Harry." Jenny said.  
  
"Tom would've killed me if I didn't."  
  
"It's good to see his brain's working just fine." Tom pat Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Kim needs to rest. I don't need the whole crew surrounding him." The Doctor said.  
  
"Okay. I'll visit again later." Tonette said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
1900  
  
Sickbay - Deck 5 - The USS Voyager  
  
Tonette caressed his face. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi." Harry smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"I brought you some soup. Doc said you could have some."  
  
Harry sat up with quite a bit of difficulty. Tonette spoon-fed Harry some Chicken Noodle Soup.  
  
"Did you make this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's really good."  
  
"Well you're not the only one who can cook. Now eat."  
  
2300  
  
Sickbay - Deck 5 - The USS Voyager  
  
"Hi Harry." Jenny said.  
  
"Hey. You're up late."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again.for saving my life."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve strenuous activity." He said jokingly.  
  
"It's my sister's birthday a few days from now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can you plan a dinner party? I don't think she even remembers her own birthday."  
  
"Sure. Doc said I'd get out tomorrow. I'll get right on it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Get some sleep." He said.  
  
"Good night Harry." He smiled and she walked out the door.  
  
TBC! Please - tell me what you think! Reviews and rants are accepted! 


End file.
